


I Just Wanna Hold Your Hand & Stare At You Like You've Got Everything I Need (and i can so i will)

by youresooptomistic



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, it's implied that the rest of the boys are there, wow how long is my title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 21:15:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youresooptomistic/pseuds/youresooptomistic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>no one's really used to it is all</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Just Wanna Hold Your Hand & Stare At You Like You've Got Everything I Need (and i can so i will)

when it happens everyone is sort of frozen for a moment, trying to get it, not that it matters to zayn if they do or don't, he just wants them to know and then deal with it. niall doesn't notice how everyone's jaws drop because they're out to dinner and he'll talk to them when he's done eating, zayn just smiles 'cause he thinks niall is perfect. 

when niall gets mustard on his chin and doesn't notice, zayn gets it with his thumb and licks it off. niall smiles widely and gives him a sweet little peck on the lips. no one's really used to it yet is all, so niall is happy thinking that and goes back to finishing off his chicken wings. 

sometimes while niall is chewing he'll close his eyes, appreciate the food, then continue; zayn loves him. they can all see it too, they just can't believe it because zayn is quiet, despondent, dorky and thinks in edges and angles and draws everything with charcoal or pencil, and he wears leather and he wears his hair in a quiff and listens to old R&B, he looks moody, he doesn't let his food touch and he sings like a dream but will never take it outside the shower but niall-- niall is brash and loud and crude, colourful, hungry, gets comfortable with people way too fast, makes a joke of anything, can't sit still for his life, plays guitar as loudly and completely as he does everything else, belts out songs every time he gets the chance, but he loves zayn with everything he's got. zayn looks at niall like he hung the stars and niall looks at zayn like he really and truly believes he built the moon. 

as soon as he's done his meal he burps and while everyone at the table cringes zayn only wrinkles his nose and laughs quietly into niall's shoulder. niall turns to kiss his head and gently holds onto both of his hands, and it still doesn't make sense but neither of them have ever had so much light in they're eye and it's okay, they don't need to understand something they're not a part of.

**Author's Note:**

> title from For the Nights I Can't Remember by Hedley


End file.
